


Never disobey an Alphas order (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Derek Hale pack, M/M, Overprotective Derek, Protective Derek Hale, Stiles is a werefox, stiles is sick, stiles want to run in the moon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Stiles está enfermo, pero quiere correr durante la luna llena.Derek no está de acuerdo ...





	Never disobey an Alphas order (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

Stiles Stilinski vive en Beacon Hills. Tiene 18 años, es bisexual, pelo castaño y ojos color whisky. Tiene cuerpo y rasgos delgados y una sonrisa asesina (eso es lo que le habían dicho). Después de que se introdujo en el mundo sobrenatural cuando su mejor amigo fue mordido por un hombre lobo, se transformó en un cambiaformas zorro. Los cambiaformas zorro eran raros, el espíritu zorro usualmente poseía un cuerpo, lo prueba y se mueve al siguiente candidato, uno entre un millón sobrevivía. Eso hizo a Stiles no solo raro sino también especial.

Stiles ignoró sus habilidades la mayor parte del tiempo, se transformó a su forma de zorro solo para unirse a la manada en sus carreras. Intentó encajar y disfrutar de su vida con su novio y sus amigos. El novio de Stiles también era un ser sobrenatural. Era el hombre lobo alfa de Beacon Hills. Era alto, fuerte, musculoso, con una sonrisa asesina y ojos verdes avellana. Stiles estaba locamente enamorado de él, muy protector y muy posesivo. Quería a Derek solo para él y al hombre lobo no le importaba eso en absoluto.

Sus primeros encuentros no fueron fáciles ni románticos ... Pelearían, discutirían sobre cualquier cosa. Los comentarios sarcásticos eran lo suyo, al igual que los nombres de mascotas (lobo amargado vs zorro loco) desde el primer día, pero no importa qué, al final del día se salvarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. A pesar de sus diferencias, la edad solía ser una de ellas, lograron superarlas y estar juntos y felices. No se intercambiaron palabras dulces, nunca estuvieron en una cita o hicieron algo dulce o romántico juntos. Caen en una rutina sobrenatural, las carreras en manada, las reuniones de la manada que terminarían con Stiles en los brazos del hombre lobo dormidos.

Era primavera y la luna llena estaba en su apogeo. A Stiles le encantaba correr con la manada, sus amigos, en su forma de zorro. Perseguiría a Scott, gruñiría a Isaac, pelearía juguetonamente con Jackson, lamería la cara de Erica y mordería a Derek, dejando salir pequeños y suaves quejidos hasta que el lobo le siguiera y le mordiera. Stiles amaba las lunas llenas.

Pero cuando Derek llegó a casa por la tarde y le dirigió una mirada furiosa al zorro, Stiles supo que algo estaba mal. Según Derek, Stiles estaba caliente (estaba a punto de tener fiebre) y tenía prohibido correr con ellos en el bosque. "Estúpidos sentidos de hombre lobo y estúpido sobreprotector Derek", eso es lo que Stiles gritó y se enfadó cuando la puerta de la habitación del hombre lobo se cerró detrás de él.

Miró al alfa cuando entró en la habitación y se quitó la camisa y los zapatos. El alfa dirigió sus ojos al zorro que puso los ojos en blanco "Tu cuerpo increíblemente caliente no te salvará esta vez" dijo Stiles y le dio la espalda al lobo. "Quiero correr contigo" susurró Stiles casi llorando.

Derek resopló, se acostó al lado del zorro y lo atrajo hacia sus brazos "Lo sé, cachorro, pero pronto tendrás fiebre y no te dejaré transformar ... no cuando estas enfermo ..."

"Pero ..." dijo Stiles con una voz rota.

"No, Stiles, es una orden" Derek gruñó y luego dio un beso en la parte posterior del cuello del zorro.

Stiles dejó escapar un gemido inhumano en protesta y puso mala cara. Había empezado a tener escalofríos en su cuerpo, por lo que se acurrucó con el alfa y pronto se quedó dormido.

Derek estaba disfrutando tener al zorro en sus brazos. Quería cuidarlo y protegerlo del mundo. Es por eso que aún no había tenido sexo con Stiles. Lo protegería incluso de sí mismo. Stiles protestó al principio, pero después de algunos intentos fallidos de atraer al alfa, el chico abandonó.

Derek tuvo que convencerle de que era para su beneficio y que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para el sexo. Temía que perdiera el control de que le mordería, le reclamara y simplemente no podía hacerlo. Stiles aún era joven, tenía toda la vida por delante y Derek no podía hacerle eso ... Y tampoco podía hablar con Stiles.

Su pequeño zorro era terco y si sabía por qué Derek estaba evitando intimar con él, encontraría un nuevo truco para atraerle y Derek tendría que resistirlo otra vez ... y era difícil ... realmente difícil ... al comienzo de su relación ... imagina lo que pasaría ahora después de todos esos meses ...

Stiles y su olor eran deliciosos para Derek ... Su frustración sexual también estaba afectando al alfa ... Pero tenía que resistirse a él. Solo tenía que hacerlo.

Así que, esta noche, después de que colocó unos besos suaves en su zorro dormido, Derek se quitó su pantalón de chandal y se transformó en su forma de lobo corriendo fuera del loft para encontrar a los demás. Stiles estaba dormido y seguro.

Después de una hora de correr bajo la luz de la luna llena, el alfa se despidió de los otros miembros de la manada, Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd y corrió a casa. Estaba preocupado por Stiles y ya no podía mantenerse alejado de él.

Pero cuando regresó no pudo encontrar a Stiles y soltó un chasquido. Volvió a su forma de hombre lobo dejando salir un terrible gruñido y corrió hacia el bosque como un loco.

Comenzó a buscar tratando de encontrar al zorro desobediente. Después de unos minutos encontró el olor distintivo de Stiles. Vainilla, canela, chocolate y enfermedad. Comenzó a correr como un loco tratando de encontrar al zorro tan rápido como pudiera. Lo encontró tendido en el prado en su forma de zorro mientras la fiebre le estaba pasando factura. Stiles temblaba por la fiebre, tenía frío y estaba medio desmayado.

Derek se transformó en su forma humana y, completamente desnudo, tomó al pequeño zorro enfermo en sus brazos y caminó hacia el loft tan rápido como pudo.

"Stiles bebé despierta .... Estás soñando ... ¡¡Stiles !!! "gruñó Derek, pero Stiles estaba dejando salir ruidos incoherentes con los ojos cerrados en su forma de zorro, pero se acurrucó más cerca de los brazos del hombre lobo.

Derek le llevó a su baño y le gruñó enojado con su voz alfa "Cambia. Stiles. Cambia. Bebé. AHORA". Intentó sacudirle suavemente y finalmente Stiles cambió abriendo los ojos lentamente.

"Lo siento, nene, tenemos que bajar tu fiebre", dijo Derek y se unió a él bajo la ducha fría sosteniéndole dentro de sus brazos. Después de unos diez minutos, Derek salió, envolvió una toalla alrededor de su cintura y luego se volvió hacia el adolescente detrás de él. Era precioso, a pesar de su enfermedad actual.

Tenía lunares esparcidos por todo el cuerpo, pezones rosados y un cuerpo de piel pálida, delgado y suave. Estaba empapado y Derek tuvo que calmarse para ayudarle. Agarró la toalla más grande y esponjosa que encontró a su alrededor, le levantó una vez más y le llevó de vuelta a la habitación.

Le colocó con cuidado en un pequeño sofá y corrió a cambiar las sábanas. Una vez que terminó, llevó a Stiles a la cama, le vistió con una camisa grande y le acostó en la cama.

Puso dos mantas a su alrededor y el alfa envolvió su cuerpo alrededor del zorro sin palabras manteniéndole caliente.

"¿Por qué Stiles? ¿Por qué nunca escuchas ...? Estoy tratando de protegerte y tú solo ... Haces lo que piensas con esa estúpida e imprudente mente tuya "Derek resopló molesto y enfadado, pero incapaz de dejar el lado del zorro acurrucado alrededor de él para calentarle.

"Solo quería correr un poco, incluso si no quisieras que me uniera a ti y a tus amigos lobos. Se suponía que volviera antes de que te dieras cuenta. Regresaste temprano "Stiles le acusó con una mirada cansada.

"Eres insoportable. ¿¡Esa es tu excusa ?! ¿Que vine temprano? ¿Crees que no quiero que corras con nosotros? No podría mantenerme alejado de ti por mucho tiempo, incluso aunque seas un zorro obstinado ", susurró Derek en la última parte todavía enfadado.

Stiles se mordió el labio y sonrió un poco para sí mismo. "¿Hmm y por qué es eso?" ¿Por qué no puedes alejarte de mí? Quiero decir, solo soy un zorro que no puede compararse con tu manada de lobos ". Stiles se giró, le miró seductoramente y se mordió el labio para acercarse al hombre más grande a su lado.

Derek le miró tratando de fingir que estaba enfadado con él, pero fallando al ver al zorro mordiéndose el labio. Le acercó más y el pequeño zorro dio un suave beso en el cuello del alfa tratando de calmarle. La fiebre había bajado hace un tiempo y Stiles se estaba divirtiendo en los brazos del lobo.

"¿Todavía estás enfadado?" Dijo Stiles con una mirada inocente.

"Por supuesto, Stiles, te encontré inconsciente en medio del bosque. Cazadores o algo mucho peor pueden haberte atrapado antes de que te encontrara ... Si te hubiera pasado algo ... He perdido a tantas personas en mi vida, Stiles ... No puedo ... no te voy a perder ... "Derek dijo acariciando la mejilla del zorro suavemente, afectuosamente.

Stiles sostuvo la cara del alfa y se apoyo en sus brazos. "Mi alfa no me dejaría herirme ... No me dejarías herirme, confío en ti ... y solo quería estar contigo. ¿¿Perdóname?? ¿Por favor? No lo haré otra vez ... No me perderás ... acabo de encontrarte ... "El zorro le estaba mirando con ojos de cachorro acurrucado bajo el cuello del alfa.

"¿Desobedeciste la orden de TU Alfa solo para estar conmigo? ¿Pones tus necesidades ante tu seguridad y luego quieres que te perdone? "Derek ahora estaba gritando, gruñendo y el zorro dejó escapar un gemido.

"Por favor, alfa" dijo Stiles y trató de esconderse en el abrazo del hombre lobo.

Derek dejó salir algunos gruñidos más sin responder, pero no dejó que el zorro saliera de sus brazos. Lo sostuvo más fuerte temiendo que pudiera desaparecer.

"Der ... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Susurró Stiles y su corazón comenzó a latir un poco más rápido.

El hombre lobo se inclinó un poco hacia atrás y le miró profundamente a los ojos "Cualquier cosa ..."

Stiles dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y entrelazó sus dedos con los del hombre lobo ... "¿Estás seguro ... estás seguro de que quieres estar conmigo? Soy un zorro torpe y nunca haces nada físico conmigo ... incluso alrededor de la luna llena ... siempre estás tan ... en control a mi alrededor ... y sé que es parte de ser un alfa y un hombre lobo nacido, pero quiero decir que hemos estado juntos por casi 6 meses y además de besarnos ... ". Stiles respiró profundamente y continuó "y sé que tuviste relaciones en el pasado con mujeres y claramente no lo soy, podrías tener dudas sobre nosotros ... quiero decir, ¿estás seguro de que me quieres?" Stiles trató de ponerle fin a sus pensamientos y miró profundamente a los ojos del hombre lobo preparándose para lo peor.

Derek, que estaba escuchando al zorro entrando en pánico y balbuceando, estaba enfadado ... sobre todo consigo mismo ...

¿Cómo podría Stiles pensar que el hombre lobo no lo quería ... que era perfecto en todas las formas posibles ... que lo deseaba ... todo él ...

Al ver a su zorro triste, enfermo y vulnerable en sus brazos, se rompió algo dentro de él. Lo besó en los labios. Un beso caliente y cálido en los labios de su zorro y acaricia suavemente su mejilla. "Tranquilo mi pequeño zorro, por supuesto que quiero estar contigo ... Siempre ... ¿Estaría tan molesto si no ... te quisiera?" Derek le miró muy serio.

"Pero nunca ... quiero decir que nunca me reclamaste y Scott me habló de ... que cuando quieres a alguien, el lobo se haría cargo y ... creo que es normal no quererme de esta manera". Stiles estaba sonrojándose y no era por la fiebre.

"Entonces, me estás preguntando por qué no te he mordido todavía o por qué no he tenido relaciones sexuales contigo todavía". Derek le miró confundido.

"¿Ambos?" Stiles susurró.

"En primer lugar, voy a matar a Scott, en segundo lugar, no quiero arruinar esto o forzarte a hacer algo que no estés seguro de querer hacer. Te quiero de todas las maneras posibles. No puedo imaginar mi mundo sin ti. En cuanto a la mordida ... no debe tomarse a la ligera. Me refiero a un hombre lobo nacido y un alfa ... Está destinado a durar el resto de tu vida y no puedo obligarte a hacer ese tipo de compromiso ... aún no ... "Fue el turno de Derek de sonrojarse.

"Entonces, ¿quieres tener s-e-x-o conmigo, pero estás estúpidamente asustado de que me obligues a hacerlo?" Stiles le miró con una sonrisa maliciosa y susurró cerca de sus labios. "¿Pueden los hombres lobo enfermarse?"

Derek negó con la cabeza.

"Entonces bésame como quieres hacerlo". Stiles dejó escapar un suave gemido y al momento siguiente Derek estaba aplastando sus labios reclamando hambrientamente los labios del zorro.

Después de unos largos momentos, el Alfa susurró: "Necesitas descansar y dormir un poco para sentirte bien, ¿no?" Derek le miró profundamente a los ojos con una expresión seria y acarició la mejilla del zorro con la nariz. "Duerme bebé".

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" Stiles gimió y balanceó sus caderas contra las del hombre lobo para sentir su creciente erección.

"Stiles" Derek gruñó y miró con los ojos rojos al zorro.

"Pero..."

"Sin peros" dijo Derek con voz seria.

Stiles finalmente asintió y se acurrucó junto al hombre lobo más fuerte tratando de sacar todo el calor de su cuerpo. "Gracias por estar aquí conmigo esta noche", susurró Stiles.

Derek besó su frente y susurró "Cualquier cosa por ti". Luego besó la sien del zorro y continuó. "Y cuando te sientas mejor, te voy a follar sin sentido. Te voy a follar tan fuerte que me rogarás que pare ... Y no lo haré ... Porque nunca me escuchas ... Tal vez entonces aprendas a no desobedecer nunca una orden de tu alfa ". Derek sonrió a su pequeño zorro adormecido que se iba durmiendo feliz a su lado. 


End file.
